She swore
by random smilie
Summary: James grinned. She swore way too much.' A oneshot on Lily and James. lily has a ver foul mouth. Includes swear words and implied you know what.


She swore way too much, James decided as he told her he had a suprise and tied a blindfold around her eyes, ignoring her curses that she muttered.

When he had first met her, he had accidently stepped rather hard on her foot, causing her to stumble and send her books flying. She said one word, shit,as she picked up her books and continued her way down the corridor, not even glancing his way again. Though he didn't know it at the time, James was thoroughly whipped. He had shook his eleven year old head slightly, and continued his way towards Charms. Her name was Lily Evans.

The red head had continued to confuse him over the years. He had never met a person with such a foul mouth. And what puzzled him the most was the fact that she was perfect. Kind, studious, smart and an all 'round goody. Yet she still swore and cursed her way through every day. Of course, she always tried to keep her language in check in front of teachers, yet James would always catch her mumbling under her breath during Potions. At the start, she was nothing but a curiousity to him, a odd being with a harsh mouth.

Then, as the years passed by, Lily Evans got beautiful.

Somehow, the short, stumpy teachers pet grew tall and willowly. Her copper red frizzy hair grew silky, flowing graciously down her back. And her eyes, Merlin, James thought, her eyes. A mysterious green, emerald and deep. While her mouth spoke foul words, her lips would move enchantingly, sending shivers down James' back. So, he did the only logical thing an arrogant fifth year wizard would do. He asked her out.

He still grimaced when he remembered the first time he decided to ask her out. He had barely even talked to her before.

_Lily Evans walked down the Great Hall smiling at her friends. So far, fifth year was going exceptionally well, and even though it was only two days into the year, she got a feeling this year would be good. 'What a way to jinx yourself,' was a common thought she had over the next two years._

_"Oi Evans!" a voice called out. She furrowed her brow and turned to the voice. There standing a few feet way from her, a cocky grin plastered over his face, was James Potter. She knew who he was, how could she not? Always prancing about with his friends in tow, boasting about some prank or what girls they had hooked. She would sometimes catch him staring at her in Potions, a puzzled expression upon his face. She always wondered why. Perhaps it was because she swore constantly under her breath? She swore a lot, and she knew it._

_"What the hell do you want?"she asked, confused._

_He smiled slightly, as if he had predicted she would say that._

_"Go out with me Evans?" he asked, runnng a hand through his hair._

_She blinked then said,_

_"Fuck, no! I've never even talked to you before!"_

James grinned somewhat fondly at the memory as he led his blindfolded girlfriend towards the Muggle thing they called a limousine.

Over the next two years, Lily swore, threatened him and most of all hated him with every fibre of her being. She had passion, that was for sure, whether it be the passion to learn, read or, in James case, hate. Maybe it was this passion that she showed by swearing that intrigued James even more. Still, despite the threats to strangle him in his sleep and the over all humiliation, James kept at it, never failing to go without a week not asking her out. This tactic, as his best friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter had said, was the worst tactic they had the misfortune to see. He stubbornly continued, even if it was just to see her eyes flash and to hear her clear voice utter swear words angrily. A thrill.

Then, in seventh year, James was appointed Head Boy. How he got it was still a mystery to him, five years later. Luckily for him, Head Girl was Lily Evans. When she had seen him in the Heads carriage on the way to Hogwarts, all she had said was,

"Fucking hell. Not you!"

James had realized that Lily was no longer a silly crush. He really cared for her, even though he hardly talked to her. He watched her a lot, observed her habits and knew her feelings just by the glint in her eyes. They would turn dark when she felt anger, even darker when she hated, yet had a beautiful sparkle when she was happy. So he changed. He no longer asked her out, instead asked for friendship.

"Perhaps not friendship. You have fucked up my life for the past two years. We can be civil." was what she had said.

Over the months they had slowly grown closer and were more than mere acquaintences, however, and James slowly got the feeling that Lily was beginning to enjoy spending time with him.

Another memory washed over James, a more pleasant one than the previous, as he walked Lily out the car and led her to the centre of the park where the candles were lit around a table for two. The peticular night of his memory was one night when they had been patrolling.

_A comfortable silence enveloped the two after their laughter died. James had been telling Lily about the time Sirius had proclaimed his head was NOT up his arse, despite what his ex had said. James had promptly sent a hex his way, and Sirius' head was stuck up his backside. _

_Lily stumbled and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact of stone against her body. It never came. Instead, Lily felt a strong arm catch her around her waist and haul her up. She turned around and stared into James hazel eyes. Such beautiful eyes. Why hadn't she noticed them before? Filled with humour, happyness, confidence and...love? His arm was still around her waist and she could see him gulp. She was gulping herself. Being so close to him made her feel things, feelings that she wasn't sure she had ever felt before. _

_"Lily-I, I know we've become friends, and I-I really don't want to ruin that, but-" he said, and released her and ran a nervous hand through his hair. he opened his mouth to speak again. Lily saw what he was getting at, and, quickly identifying those odd feelings, she stepped back to him, face inches from his and muttered,_

_"Shut the fuck up James and kiss me already"_

_And kiss her he did._

James had been in bliss. Utter bliss. He loved her. Whether or not she loved him back hadn't mattered to him then. All that mattered was that she had finally given him the time of day, and just holding her was enough make him dizzy. He was officially whipped, and he didn't care about it at all. The last year of Hogwarts was most likely James' favourite, and, when graduation came, he was content with what he had achieved. He had scored an apprentiship as an Auror along with Sirius and Lily, and was going to fight the shadow of evil they now called the Dark Lord

"James,"

Lily's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Where the fuck are we?"

He chuckled, and removed her blindfold, and smiled as she gasped.

"James, I love you!"

He smiled again. Another memory. When he had made love to her.

_They kissed deeply, as he kicked his apartment door open, heading backwards to his bedroom. He kissed her neck, making her gasp in hot pleasure. They collapsed on his bed when he paused. Thoughts ran through his head. Were they ready? Did she love him as much he loved her? Did she want to lose her virginity to a man she didn't love?_

_As if sensing his hesitation, Lily muttered,_

_"I love you James. Fuck me."_

_So bluntly put, yet so perfectly said. So he did. He fucked her well._

Over the years, whenever he wanted her, he would raise his eyebrows questiongly, and she would smile and cry,

"Fuck me."

He smiled, leading her to the table. They talked about everything and absolutely nothing, yet James only had one thought on his mind. Tonight was the night.

After their dinner, James swept her up in his arms and they danced to their own music. He sung softly to her, and felt the love of his life snuggle deeper into his chest. Then, when they slowed to a stop, James got down on one knee. Her face lit up in wonder.

"Lily Evans, I love you with every fibre of my being. So, I ask you now, will you marry me?"

She grinned with pure joy, and jumped on him, sending them sprawling to the floor. She kissed him deeply, without a care in the world, before and pulling away to mutter,

"Fuck yes!"

James smiled as she kissed him again. She swore way too much.

**A/N I know Lily swears heaps and it makes it seem that she's rude, but I was trying to get across the fact that even though she's smart and 'perfect', she's got a fault. Jmaes thinks she swears too much, but still loves her anyway. I just wanted to clear that up.**

**I thought of this when I read a story that was highly cliche. I thought, isn't it better instread of bawling your eyes out, just to say, "Fuck yes!". And bingo, you have a random story.**

**review plz!**


End file.
